


Confidence Found

by ThatGinjahNinja



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Love, Love Confessions, M/M, OTP Feels, Romance, Victuri, Yuri on Ice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGinjahNinja/pseuds/ThatGinjahNinja
Summary: Yuuri has something important to say to Victor, and he's not ashamed to say it.





	

“Why are you still here?” Yuuri asks his former idol, who is currently sitting on the edge of Yuuri’s bed, his beloved standard poodle curled at Yuuri’s pillow.

Victor is less of an idol now, and more a man…something far more flesh and blood and tangible than the image Yuuri used to fawn over on posters plastered across his walls. It’s true that Yuuri still fawns over this man, but it’s no longer as a mere fan. It’s something different, deeper and real.

Victor, who had been animatedly describing big plans for the weekend, stops mid-sentence, hands still in the air. 

“Hm?” he asks, crystal blue eyes genuinely confused looking to Yuuri sitting at his desk. “What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Yuuri began, “the skating season is over. We’ve both accomplished things beyond the goals we set. You’re free to go home to St. Petersburg, but you’re still here, in my embarrassing little room, in Hasetsu.”

Victor’s face is flat for a moment, but then he smiles and his eyes crinkle at their corners as if nothing had caught him off guard. “I love this town. I love everything about Hasetsu. You should know that by now, my little piglet. It was clear the moment I arrived.”

“You left your home country of 27 years on a whim. Had everything shipped here. Liking a town isn’t enough to hold someone like you in place, Victor.”

Victor nods, idly adjusting the drawstring on his cotton pajama pants. Leaning back on his hands, he admits, “That might be true, but I’m not saying I like being here in Hasetsu. I love it. I love everything about Japan, so far.”

“There’s no other reason, then?” Yuuri asks, feeling brief disappointment, but not letting it settle over him in a cloud of anxiety.

Victor sits back up straight, eyeing Yuuri with great curiosity. It is a look Yuuri has become all-too familiar with, and one that penetrates straight through any defenses right to the heart of him.

“Do you think there is?” Victor asks honestly, not hinting one way or another what he believes.

“I do.”

“Then say it, Yuuri. Tell me what other reason there is that you think I haven’t managed to make it back home to everything I know. Tell me why I’m still here,” he asks for Yuuri to indulge him.

There is a brief moment of fear, a fleeting remnant of being inferior and never measuring up to Victor Nikorov, living legend--of not being comparable to the millions of people who would gladly become this man’s lover…but it’s only a flash and then it’s gone.

Yuuri takes a deep, determined breath and stands, taking his glasses off to set on his desk top. He steps confidently towards the man of his dreams, the only one ever to awaken such desires in him, and he places his hands on Victor’s thighs, leaning low so their faces are undeniably close. 

Victor’s eyes widen a touch, his lip corner curling ever-so-slightly upward.

“I think,” Yuuri says boldly, delicate fingers brushing through Victor’s soft, silver strands of hair, “that you’re in love with me, Victor. I think you had every intention of going home once the season was over, but now you can’t. I think I’ve bewitched you and now you crave me..all of me, heart and flesh alike.”

Silence follows, with Victor offering little more than a smile, but Yuuri knows him well enough by now to see the excitement gleaming in his eyes. Victor asks, “Hm? Is that all?”

Now it is Yuuri who smiles, shaking his head in response, running his thumb across Victor’s lower lip in the same seductive manner Victor had used on his first day of coaching the naïve, self-conscious skater.

“I think you know, without a doubt, that I love you, too,” he tells this god of a man before him, with all of the confidence and sincerity he’s learned by being close to Victor the last year and a half.

Victor lets out a low whistle. One that Yuuri has become very familiar with by now. One that used to send him backing away, blushing and gushing like a nervous, unworthy mess. But not this time. This time it sends a thrilling shiver up his spine which only makes Yuuri more certain of his own words.

“Very good, piglet. You’re 100% right,” Victor compliments with a sly grin. He reaches up and tangles his fingers with the ones Yuuri still holds beside his face, and continues, “That’s just the sort of confidence I’ve been missing. Could I give you a quick coaching note on your mistake, though?”

Yuuri is almost frustratingly stunned. He has grown accustomed to Victor’s eccentricities and blunt, almost savage criticism, but now? Right now during such a breakthrough?

“Victor,” he whines, “is now really the time for–”

“Kiss me, Yuuri,” is the note he receives, as Victor’s eyes cloud with a desperately hungry lust that Yuuri only just realizes he’s seen time and again. “Kiss me with all this confidence you’ve suddenly found.”

And Yuuri is all to happy to take this correction, as he’s always done from his coach, and turn it into something undeniably his own.


End file.
